The present disclosure relates to a jig assembly for preparing a disk drive for inclusion in a computer.
Typically, during a hard disk drive (HDD) preparation process, side rails are attached to the edges of the HDD with 4 screws, two on each side. An example is shown in FIG. 4, where respective side rails 10 are attached by screws 12 to the respective side edges 14 of an HDD 16. Conventionally this is done manually using a hand-held power screwdriver. This is a time consuming process which induces shock (head slap).